Growing Up A Marauder: James Potter
by Newtsjugs
Summary: James Potter meets 10 people that change his life forever; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Susan McKinstry, Marlene McKinnion, Mary Macdonald, Alice Dearborn, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. Join James in the laughs, the tears, the smiles and the fears. Adventures and more. The girls he gets. The girls he doesn't. Kick back and relax with the Marauders
1. Platform 9&34

Growing Up A Maruader

Year one: platform 9&3/4

A small boy with messy brown hair and a brilliant smile walked, his parents following not far behind to send him off to Hogwarts. The magical school James Potter will be attending.

"Okay James, so you see platform 9 and ten you are going to run straight in between them, but mind me dear don't do it so the muggles will notice" Mrs. Potter whispered to James.

James took a deep breath looking straight ahead this was his chance to discover more in the magical world and to cause some kind of a riot that was just the way James was.

"Don't get into too much trouble...and James write us at least once a month. And do not get kicked out your first year" Mr. Potter replied sternly.

"Fine dad I'll get kicked out my second year" he joked followed by his parents laughter. During this time James was looking around to make sure no one would see him running into a wall.

James started at a run he closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw a big train that read 'the hogwarts express' "woah" James gapped at the scenery before him that he didn't even noticed his parents behind him.

"Now James you might want to hurry up you don't want to be late" Mr. Potter shouted even though James wasn't listening.

James made it onto the train and sighed to himself. 'Home sweet home he thought' walking into a compartment.

A red headed girl was laughing at a joke that James assumed that the brunette next to her had said. He then turned his head to see that they weren't alone but were accompanied by two boys one very stubby with beady eyes while the other handsome with dark black hair.

"Room for one more?" James said a little more excitedly than he anticipated.

The brunette turned to him, "always room for one more" that's when he realized she had buck teeth but they seemed to fit her as a person he also noticed that she was quite beautiful with tan skin.

James smiled and put his trunk on the rack on top. That's when he noticed the red head up close she was absolutely stunning his heart skipped a beat or two. Her green eyes made her stand out. She looked like Christmas. James sighed and smiled dumbly at the girl.

The brunette caught his attention "hey Lily, it looks like you have an admirer" she giggle as lily and James both flushed.

The dark haired boy then started laughing "woah slow down you've been here ten minute and you're already trying to get into her pants"

The red head stood up obviously embarrassed "I have other places to be. You coming Susan?"

Susan shrugged "are you going to see Severus?"

"Yes" lily said impatiently

"Then no" she said as lily huffed out of the compartment.

"I'm Sirius" the dark haired boy replied then turned to nudge the boy next to him "this is Peter" peter yelped. He then adverted his attention to the girl "and that's Susan"

"James Potter" he responded taking a seat next to Susan.

"Hey I know you" Susan turned to James. "Our parents talk a lot I'm a McKinstry" she said proudly which cause James to raise his eyebrow at her and look at Sirius who mouthed 'mental that one'.

James laughed and smiled at Susan "yes I know your parents"

Susan rolled her eyes as a conversation started on which houses they all wanted to be in.

"Anything but Slytherin" Sirius mumbled looking down at his feet.

Susan gave him a sympathetic look and said "I want to be in Hufflepuff like my dad"

James nodded noticing how odd this group of people were and how much he liked it. The beady eyed kid named Peter finally spoke well squeaked "I want to be in Hufflepuff too because no one expects much out of them"

Susan huffed and glared at Peter. "You would think that won't you. Well you know absolutely nothing. You do know that not all ravenclaws are smart not all gryffindors are brave not all hufflepuffs are loyal and not all slytherins are bad. Seriously my mum is a Slytheirn and she is the kindest person I know and my father was in Hufflepuff and he is quite brave"

Peter squeaked out again, "wait but isn't raven claw for smart people" as Sirius roared with laughter and Susan kicked him.

Sirius looks taken aback "wait I thought you were muggleborn"

"Now why on earth would you think that" Susan retorted

"Well you have metal in your mouth and isn't that a muggle thing" Sirius inquired.

Susan flushed "well yeah, but my parents love muggles and all that. We are a Pureblood family you should know that more than anything, Black" she said lowering her head.

Sirius grimaced and looked at James for help but James shook his head in defeat. "Sorry Susan I know our families dont get al-"

He was cut off by a screaming Susan "don't get alone is an understatement your family tried to kill mine multiple times"

Everyone was quiet as Susan got up "I bid you all good day" she glared at Sirius which caused him to give her a sympathetic look.

She exited the compartment in the direction of lily but before she left James heard her say "oh hello Remus" as a worn out boy made his way into the compartment.

James gestured for the boy to sit next to him. The boy did and cleared his throat before saying "Im Remus Lupin."

The three boys smiled at Remus and invited him to join the game of exploding snap they were about to begin.

After hours on the train James darted groaning "I'm bored"

"We are all lover boy now shut your trap" Sirius groaned back

James then sat up "I have an idea"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all looked at each other with confused faces but eventually looked back at James.

James grinned "anyone feel like setting off some dung bombs" he stated not asked grabbing into his trunk.

The four boys all wore a big grin on their face and at that moment it was clear they were going to all be great friends.

A.N. Sorry it's not the best writing I tried my hardest to write this to the best of my abilities I hope you guys enjoy this is chapter one of their first year so this will be very long and updates are depending on how busy I am please review.


	2. The sorting

Growing up a marauder

Year one: The Sorting

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all left the train roaring with laughter as some fellow students stepped out most of them missing eyebrows. The funniest part was when a slimy boy came out breathing out all the curse words he could think of. James thought he would never stop laughing until he saw a familiar girl with red hair crying because her eyebrows were missing. He stopped laughing and gapped at her.

"My. eyebrows. What. Am. I. Suppose. To. Do." lily sobbed out looking at snape and the tall girl who he remembered name was Susan.

James and the rest of them were suprised to see Susan laughing as well.

"I don't know lily I'll figure out a way" he turned towards lily giving her a short hug the interaction made James stomach turn.

Lily hugged him back and glanced at Susan "how do you still have eyebrows?"

Susan stopped laughing "I know a spell" she said smirking looking away from lily and winking at Remus.

James looked at Remus who was red in the face "how? What? Huh?what is she on about?"

Remus just shrugged as a giant man thing said. "Firs years o'er 'ere"

James stared at the giant and smiled walking toward the lake and getting onto a boat.

"No more than four to a boat" (sorry I'm going to get lazy on Hagrid sorry guys just read it in his voice) the giant man said once again.

As if on cue all the first years got on. In one boat to James dismay was lily, Severus, Susan and a short blonde. And in the others were kids he have never seen before. Finally his attention was brought back to his friends as Sirius spoke. "If I get into Slytherin kill me please I'll even put you in my will" which caused James to chuckle lightly.

"Come on you're not like them" James replied patting his back and looked at Remus and Peter to join in.

"Yeah from what I read you are nothing like any of the past Slytherins" Remus stated as if he actually read that line by line from a book.

"Thanks loony" Sirius laughed at the new nick name.

"Yeah you're nothing like them er- slytherins" Peter squeaked.

"Thanks Squeakers" Sirius sighed looking happy for the first time in a while.

James looked at Sirius, "what's with the nicknames?"

"They are cool as I say" he looked at each of them starting with James "you're lover boy cause you are in love with that red head Evans" he looked a Remus. "He is loony cause he likes reading and he seems to hit it on with metal mouth" then finally looking a Peter, "and this is squeakers cause he well uh squeaks a lot"

"Hey!" Petter exclaimed. Causing the three boys to fall back into laughter.

After what felt like forever to James they arrived to the entrance of the castle they were led outside two giant doors which he assume was the great hall that his parents told him about.

"Hello First years welcome to hogwarts. The sorting will begin shortly and you will become a family with the house you get into. Each house will earn points on good behavior or answering questions in class but that also means you can lose points based on bad behavior. The points will be tallied up for you to try to win the house cup. The houses are as followed. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." A women in her mid 30s said to them with a smile plastered on her face. "I'll be back and the sorting will Begin" she stated walking back into the hall closing the door behind her.

Susan and Lily appeared next to James. He couldn't help but smile "hello ladies" he winked at them causing lily to flush and Susan to laugh.

"You look stupid when you wink" Susan said still laughing.

Lily covered her forehead and James immediately felt bad again.

Susan sighed and pointed her wand at lily mumbling something James couldn't make out and Lily's eyebrows were back.

Lily glared at Susan and walked over towards who she assumed was the Severus kid she hugged earlier.

Susan rolled her eyes "she could've said thank you. But really guys setting off dung bombs?"

Sirius stepped up, "I'm hurt McKinstry that you think it was me?" He said in the most sarcastically hurt voice he could manage causing Susan to grin at him. Sirius grinned back and opened his mouth but before he could say something stupid the women came back out and let them inside the hall.

"Keep walking" she said walking faster than James thought she could manage. "Stop stay there." She cleared her throat as she stepped on stage. "The sorting will now begin" An old man with a really long beard said.

The first few names were a blur to James but then it was the red heads turn.

"Evans,Lily"

James got nervous the hat was taking its time on her it felt like years and finally he heard.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause erupted at the gryffindor table and she saw her sit as far away from Sirius.

"Hinna, Valarie"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"McKinstry, Susan"

James looked at the girl and saw how the Slytherin table wanted her. James was going to figure out why.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

The hall went silent as it did for Sirius but even more so but as Susan got up Sirius decided to start the applause and hollering and eventually the crowd erupted with cheers.

James was so confused he didn't even notice Remus got sorted before her and the Peter already got sorted as well.

"Potter, James"

As if on cue it yelled "GRYFFINDOR" everyone was cheering even some Ravenclaws and hufflepuffs but Slytherin was glaring.

"Severus, Snape"

"Slytherin" it didn't even touch his head and it already knew. James glanced at lily who was cheering and he sighed. Snape was bad news and he didn't want anyone he cared about around him.

The sorting ended and dumbledore began his start of the year speech.

James didn't pay attention he kept staring at Susan confused why would everyone be surprised to see her in Gryffindor. He made a mental note to ask her he turned to her when he didn't hear dumbledores voice anymore but was lost for words when all the food appeared.

James smiled and dug in not caring who saw him are but he glanced at Sirius who had sauce on his face trying to talk to Susan who reached for a napkin trying to get it off but Sirius wouldn't keep still which caused James to laugh and pick up his goblet and drink up.

After an hour or so the feast ended and he heard some prefects saying to follow and he did. They were led up to a tower he heard about from his father as gryffindor tower. He smiled as the prefect said "Flobberworm. Don't forget that or you'll be stuck out here" he said as the portrait swung outward for them to all enter. The common room looked really cozy to James a fire was going and it all seemed to give him peace.

"Boys to the left and girls to the right" he said walking towards the boys dorms "girls follow Marita" he spoke as a girl with black hair appeared. He nodded sternly and showed the boys to their dorm.

James sighed. This is the life.

AN: thanks for reading please review for more. I'm so into writing this that I might update quickly but as school starts its gonna slow down but my goal at that time is twice a month. Anyway thanks until next time.


	3. A talk with a McKinstry

Growing up a marauder

Year one: A talk with a McKinstry

James laid down on his four poster bed with the curtains closed so no one would see him. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was a problem he couldn't get a certain red head out of his own head. Or that he has so many things to ask Susan. But to make matters worse Peter wouldn't stop snoring, Sirius won't stop talking in his sleep, and Remus well Remus was reading a book which wouldn't of bothered James if he didn't read it aloud at 4 o' clock.

James sighed. The only thing he was happy about was that today was a Saturday. No classes. James decided he couldn't take just sitting there so he pulled open his curtains which revealed a Sirius black standing right in his face.

"Arrrrgggg" James screamed covering his face with him pillow "what the hell Sirius? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry mate I just was bored" he whined Reminding James of a young child.

"Me too, but you don't see me trying to give people heart attacks now do ya?" He said trying to get his heart to beat steady again.

Once James heart beat steadied he looked back at Sirius. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Sirius grinned which caused James to shake his head. "We could always do a prank?"

James gave him a look, "two reason why not. One I promise my parents the earliest I'll get kick out is second year and secondly we can't disclude Remus and Peter. So you got anything else?"

"No unless you have some tricks up your sleeve."

"No" James said shaking his head "I'm going to see if anyone is up in the common room"

"Yeah yeah, knock yourselves out" Sirius mumbled as James exited their dorm.

James walked down the staircase and to his surprise there was somebody in the common room and it was exactly who he wanted to talk to.

By the fireplace with a book in her hand was Susan. James walked over to her quietly and sat next to her. "Hey er Susan can we talk?"

Susan looked up from her book and James notice she had glasses on she took them off and put the boo and glasses to the side. "Yeah. What about?" She asked cautiously.

"What happened in the great hall?" James swallowed hard not trying to sound rude or disrespectful.

"You mean to why everyone was so shocked to see me in Gryffindor?" James nodded and Susan continued, "well I'm the last McKinstry who's going to have the name. I have two sisters Anna and Sara. Sara is three years older and is in Slytherin. Anna is seven years older and is in Ravenclaw. The Mckinstrys go back as far as you can imagine and Rowena Ravenclaw married my great however many great he was and therefore our family name lived on and generations to generations there has never been a Gryffindor who has been called a McKinstry. There was hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even some slytherins. But that's why everyone was shocked I was the first McKinstry to land into Gryffindor house even the ones married into the name weren't of Gryffindor. But there is another reas-" she was cut of as she heard an odd sound and she never continued on she just looked at the fireplace ahead of her the flames already died out.

"I never knew that" he said flabbergasted

"Of course you didn't you don't read" Susan replied back smoothly.

James laughed at that. "Uh can I ask you another question?"

Susan nodded and James continued. "Sirius?"

"He's a black, Potter. They're blood thirsty Purebloods. They've all basically been in Slytherin so a black in Gryffindor isn't so common."

"Uh McKinstry. How do you know so much about everyone?"

Susan smiled and faced James, "firstly I read and secondly I just know. Blacks family and Malfoys are families that want mine dead and I needed to know why. They want the McKinstry name to die out and to make matters worse right now they are succeeding. Sara is hitting it off on the whole Purebloods nonsense so she ignores my existence but I'm happy she does I never liked her anyway. Then there is your family and the weasleys even the longbottoms a family they call blood traitors I don't know about you but that would intrigue me. So today was a shock that two people landed up in Gryffindor"

James nodded and stared at the flames. "Can you tell me about Evans?"

Susan grinned at him, "you mean lily? Well there isn't much I know but she is muggleborn. She is very smart, enjoys reading, and despises you and your friends"

James was taken aback, "already how? No, why?"

"Well she found out it was you guys who blew off her eyebrows" Susan started laughing "I give you guys big high five that was priceless Severus still doesn't have eyebrows"

James sighed, "why does she hang out with him anyway"

"Severus is her longest friend he introduced lily to the magical world they grew up on the same street they've just been really close and I understand that but lily needs to open up her eyes and see that he isn't safe. He is a git if you ask me. All he cares about is lily. My eyebrows were only Merlin knows where but he wouldn't stop helping lily that's why I didn't give them their eyebrows back right away" Susan said with a humph.

"Speaking of that why did you wink at my mate?" James ask with the biggest smirk

"Oh Remus. We lived by each other and when I realized he was magic too we've been close ever since. I even know-" Susan stopped herself looking at her watch "oh I should at least get some sleep" grabbing her glasses and book. "Goodnight potter" she spoke as she descended up the staircase.

James sighed for what felt like the 500th time that day. He got answers but now he just had even more questions. He isn't going to get lily as easy as he hope especially with Snape getting into the mix. Susan is different than what he originally imagined. Her and Black talk more than Jame thought they are awful close for two Rival families. Susan knew Remus wasn't much of a suprise. But what is Remus hiding that she knew. Who's Sara? And she is a Slytherin? And related to Susan? For some reason James thinks Susan only told him want he needed to hear not all of it.

James looked over and saw Sirius "arggggg" James screamed grabbing where his heart would be. "Are you just here to kill me?"

"Maybe" Sirius smirked

"Wait...how did you get down here without me noticing and so fast?"

"I was kinda here the whole time" Sirius spoke lifting up what Seemed like nothing to James and pulling it over himself and he was gone.

"Wha- you- ha- you went through my trunk." James finally got out.

"Well you were the one with an invisibility cloak" Sirius laughed taking it off of himself.

"You still went through my trunk...why?"

"Well after the dung bombs I couldn't help myself I thought you would have more tricks in there and I felt this and bam here I am"

"Wait you listened in on me?" James asked not caring about the cloak.

"Sorry, mate I couldn't help it" Sirius said looking towards the floor

"And why is that?"

"Well I was a little curious to what metal mouth had to say about me?"

James raised an eyebrow so high you couldn't see it behind his messy hair.

"Not like that.. Well not all like that. I knew you were going to be curious about me and her. And she said everything honestly. Except the fact we tried to kill her family 6 times but failed because of her."

"We? And failed?"

"Not me mate. The rest of my family. She has this sort of aura around her that we can't kill her family with her around or her eyes start to change colors. It happens when she is angry. I'm not suppose to tell you this so don't bring it up" Sirius said looking James in the eyes for the first time.

"I won't say a word." James raised his hand and so lutes Sirius causing them both to laugh.

"Come on mate we have a prank to plan" Sirius said to a smirking James pulling him up the staircase back up to the dorms.

Oh what joy it is to have friends James thought.

AN: thanks for reading the third chapter the next few chapters will be weeks of and not details into all the days cause that might bore you all but I had to tell you more about Susan since she is my character. Anyway until next time bye.


	4. The brains, the brawns, and the Peter

Growing Up A Marauder

Year one: The brains, the brawns, and the Peter

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all laughing at their new prank idea. "Okay so we cast a charm to make their underwear shine brightly and change rainbow colors" Remus said trying to sound serious but failed miserably.

"Yes and then I'll do the honors of the slip and slide" sirius said winking at them.

"One problem" Peter spoke up "do any of you know a charm to do that?"

As if this was all planned Susan McKinstry walked right past them on grounds with lily right beside her laughing at something the blonde in the middle said.

"No but Hey Metal mouth" Sirius shouted smirking at Susan and her friends.

Susan turned towards Sirius glaring at him but walked over anyways. James saw how Sirius' jaw dropped as a girl with long curly blonde hair appeared. "Focus" James whispered harshly smacking him upside the head.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Susan?" A girl with brown hair said innocently.

Susan groaned. "Well this is lily" she pointed at the red head and looked toward the short blonde, "that's Mary" looking back at the brown haired girl "this is Alice" she put an arm around the other blonde with curls. "And this is Marlene."

She faced the guys pointing at them "so girls this is James, Black, Remus and Peter"

Marlene stepped forward "nice to meet you" she giggled

"Grow up Marlene" Susan spat out "if you are going to make it obvious you like the guy just say it"

"I don't like any of them Susan maybe you should admit to liking one of them" James saw the frustration on Susan's face. "Ugh" Susan spat "Sirius, Marlene thinks you are 'a total babe'" which caused Marlene to turn red and grab Mary and lily by the arms and Alice slowly followed.

"She thinks I'm a total babe" Sirius sighed laying down on the grass "score"

Susan rolled her eyes "okay so what exactly do you guys want?"

"Oh uh prank id-"

"You had me at prank" she grinned taking a seat next to Remus as they began planning even more into detail.

"Sounds good" Susan began "but how on earth are you getting into the Slytherin common room"

"Oh James here knows some magic that will do the trick" Sirius said which caused Remus and Peter to look at him with curiously.

"Anyway sounds good. When are we doing this" Susan asked.

"During dinner"

"James we can't it'll be obvious five students are missing" Remus said.

"Unless" Susan began "five students aren't missing"

The four boys looked at her with interest.

"So as you said Sirius is doing the slip and slide but that can't go into action until after dinner so Sirius needs to stay at dinner. Peter is our distraction which he can stay at dinner as well. James has this "magical" thing so he has to go and me as well to perform the charm. So doesn't that mean that Remus also could stay but he is look out. Hmmm what if I go in and James be look out so two people would be missing and it would be less obvious"

The four boys nodded "what would we do without our brains" Sirius grinned looking at Susan and Remus.

"Hey hey we need our brawns as well to keep us daring" Susan said nodding at James and Sirius

"Hey!" Peter squeaked

"And we need our Peter" Susan smiled giving him a hug. "Dinner it is"

Remus watch Susan get up and he sighed softly.

"Guys guys Remus is in love" Sirius said in a surprised tone.

"I'm not" Remus mumbled red in the face "I think she is nice. You all do I mean we let her in on the prank."

"True true" James spoke up "but come on she isn't as nice as-"

"Evans" the other three boys said together.

"Come on mate we all know" Sirius said.

"She is all you talk about" Remus stated now reading a book.

"What they said" Peter added in

"I know but do you blame me he said staring at Evans by the lake drooling slightly.

The three boys groaned.

Boom. Susan came into the great hall only a few minutes late. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Come on go back to eating nothing to see here just a girl who got lost. Eat up. Oh is that chicken" Susan said taking a seat next to Marlene.

James was underneath his cloak so he tried to smuggle under the table to take off his cloak and surprisingly he did and was unnoticed by all. "Got it" he yelled. Getting up from underneath the table causing everyone to stare at him for a second but turn away.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked beside James.

"It'll be quite a show that's for sure" James smiled "pass me the pumpkin pie"

The four boys were laughing and eating until finally dinner was over and they were dismissed.

"Oh this is going to be good" James said.

To James disappointment the weekend ended. But he was happy it was Monday the day the prank went into action. With that in James head he woke up bright and early at 6:30 and by 6:45 he was down in the common room staring at the fire when a blonde came down stairs and sat by him.

"Hello" she spoke softly.

James turned to look at her and saw it was the girl named Marlene. "er- hello Marlene"

She smiled at him. "I wanted to talk to you about Sirius"

"Uh what about him?"

"Do you know who he likes please tell me you do?"

"McKinnion leave the poor kid alone it's not even seven and you're giving him axienty" James sighed he was never so happy to hear Susan's voice.

"You're just jealous that Sirius doesn't like you" Marlene remarked

"Yes so jealous I don't even care" she smiled innocently "like so jealous I forgot who I am suppose to be jealous of." She grabbed Marlene and pulled her out of the common room.

James chuckled and looked back at the fire. Marlene is obsessed with Sirius. The Mary girl wouldn't stop giving him looks. Lily despised him. Alice was nice to him but mainly avoided him at all cost. Susan was different but still flirted with every guy. Girls are crazy he concluded after thinking about everything that has happened in the past 3 days.

"Uh hello?" A softspoken voice cut into James thoughts. He turned around and to his surprise it was a girl but the last girl he expected to be talking to him.

"Alright Evans?" He said running his hand through his hair which caused lily to give him an odd look.

"Fine. I just wanted to tell you that what you did on the train was very childish and that you are git. And you could've seriously harmed me or Severus or Susan" lily said her green eyes glowing

"Aha Evans you said could've which implies I didn't hurt any of you. So you guys lost eyebrows McKinstry gave yours back."

"Yeah but she wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for your stupidity!" She replied harshly.

"Come off it. It was harmless no one got hurt. It was a laugh" James said trying to cool her down.

"Well I'm not laughing, potter" she spat his name causing him to cringe. She didn't wait for him to say anything else she exited the room.

James groaned.

"So that's how you're going to win her over?" Sirius asked

"Yeah is quite dumb, make her hate you so she will fall in love with you, seems a little odd" Remus added

"Maybe you should get her flowers. Like lilies. You know lily. Lilies" Peter suggested causing the three to laugh.

"I'm awful with girls okay" James admitted. Sirius wrapped his arm around James shoulder "it's okay mate, cause we have a prank that's calling our name"

Breakfast was very uneventful but to their luck first class was potions with the slytherins. The four boys walked to potions together sitting down as far away from the slytherins as possible. Remus and Peter at one table. James and Sirius at the other. Lily and Severus were at the front of the room laughing together causing James to fake vomit which made serious laugh. Jame looked across from him to see Susan and Marlene sitting together.

He realized that Susan Marlene and lily were the leaders of their friend group. Before he though about that more Professor slughorn entered the room.

"Goodmorning class, today we are going to do a basic potion called Diversionopale. Does anyone knows what that is?" Professor asked the class.

Susan hand shot up first. "It's a diversion potion it causes a distraction enough for a person to easily slip something in or take something out. Side effects may include dizziness and nausea"

"Wonderful Ms. McKinstry. 10 points to Gryffindor" slughorn continued "as Ms. McKinstry has said it does exactly that cause a diversion. Well what are you waiting for you may begin"

James and Sirius started grabbing all the ingredients that they needed setting the cauldron on top of a heater on low for it to boil.

James glanced over at Marlene and Susan trying to get Susan's attention. Susan was to distracted on making the potion. James mentally cursed himself and that's when he saw Susan makes eye contact with him 'now?' She mouthed. James nodded and he saw Susan take out her wand and flick it in a slanted line and mumble a few words and bam it happened every Slytherin in the rooms underwear lit up from underneath their robes.

"Oh my someone tell me what is happening this instant. Mr. Snape why is your underwear glowing and changing colors?" professor slughorn asked followed by everyone laughter. James glanced at Sirius who nodded.

"Go to the common room and change them this instant" Professor said sternly "and 50 points from Slytherin"

Peter yelped and spilled his potion on cue causing slughorn to go over and help him out of view of Sirius.

Sirius slipped some pies out of his robes and throw them on the ground and Remus enlarged them as the slytherins past and they slipped all over trying to get to the door but repeatedly failing.

The class was in hysterics. James couldn't control his laughter. The class ended early due to what happened. They had two hours before the next class James watched as lily tried helping Snape. James felt like throwing up then and there. Sirius and Susan showed up on his side.

"So slip and slide?" Sirius said followed by laughter from James.

"Color of the undies?" James suggested.

"I got it the slippy undies of colors galore" Susan said causing James and Sirius to laugh as Peter and Remus came over.

"Thank you brains"

"Thank you Brawns"

"Hey!"

"Thank you Peter"

The five of them laughed. This is going to be a great year James thought.

AN: I needed a funny chapter to get some humor in on this. Next chapter is going to be some romance as they get into the winter months with some enchanted mistletoe. Hehe couple of first kisses it'll give you a laugh but also give you chance for some ships. Until next time bye.


	5. Dodge the mistletoe

Growing Up A Marauder

Year one: Dodge the Mistletoe

The next few months went by without any abnormal activity, well that doesn't including the four boys getting multiple detentions a week for all the pranks. Susan started to get distant from them and James thinks that's because of Lily. Also Remus went away once a month to visit his ill mom, but Jams doesn't entirely believe him. But as the months went by it was December 1st at Hogwarts and that meant one thing: enchanted mistletoe.

"Ugh" a disheveled Sirius black came into the room with multiple lipstick marks on his face. "I like the affection and all but one more kiss I think I'm going to go through secret passageways to class"

James and Remus laughed at him.

"I haven't been kissed yet being though it's only been up since this morning" Remus said

"I've been kissed-" Sirius started counting on his fingers "15 times"

James laughed again "just don't walk by any of them especially by girls"

"It's a lot harder than you think mate. They're everywhere!" Sirius shuddered.

"The girls or the mistletoe?" Peter chimed in looking up from his book.

The comment made all three boys laugh.

"Well now that I think about it both" Sirius said. "If I have to go out there one more time I'm jumping off of the astronomy tower"

"Well mate it's your lucky day we have to go to defense which is through the main entrance and after we have a free period which is perfect for your trip to the tower" James smirked at Sirius.

"Kill me" Sirius yelped as James dragged him out of the common room and down to the main hall.

The walk to the hall was uneventful but once they entered the hall the four boys looked horrified every corner you looked there was mistletoe.

"Why is there so many?" Remus asked watching a first year Hufflepuff who was stuck underneath waiting for someone to give her a kiss.

"I bet you Dumbledore likes to watch us all suffer" Sirius said glancing over at a couple snogging underneath of one.

"I wouldn't be surprised" James said walking right underneath of one. "What in the world-" he looked over at Sirius "SIRIUS WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" it was too late Sirius was stuck underneath a mistletoe not far from James view but James was also stuck under one.

Mary MacDonald walked right underneath of the mistletoe where James was causing them both to instantly blush.

Susan, Lily, Marlene, and Alice all watched with amusement as James and Mary stared at each other awkwardly.

"Just kiss her mate" he heard Sirius shout.

"Yeah it's just one little kiss, I read about it in Hogwarts: A history." Remus chimed in.

"She's cute" Peter said "it could be worse" causing all of Mary's friends to glare at Peter who ran behind Remus.

James didn't stop staring at Mary. He leaned in fast and pecked her lips not wanting to actually kiss her.

"Ooooo" he heard some girl say followed by instant giggling.

"That's not how I imagined my first kiss" James said walking over to Sirius making sure to avoid getting to close incase there wasn't a girl boy only thing cast on the mistletoe.

"Well it looks like Black is going to be stuck here a while" Susan smirked "unless Marlene her-" she was cut off as Marlene pushed Susan underneath the mistletoe

"Oh no Susan I must've tripped" Marlene said smiling innocently.

James watched as Susan gapped like a fish and Sirius just couldn't stop staring at the wall.

"Come on Sirius we are going to be late" James said even though they had 15 minutes until class starts.

"Come on Susan you scared?" Marlene asked.

Alice and lily looked at each other and back at Marlene in shock and James saw sympathy for Susan in their faces.

"That wasn't nice Marlene" Alice said politely

"Well she wasn't being very nice besides she talks about him a lot she should be thanking me" Marlene remarked with obvious jealously on her face.

James adverted his eyes back on Susan and Sirius. Sirius has yet to move from his spot. Susan on the other hand was glaring at Sirius and Marlene.

"Grow up you two we have somewhere to be" Remus said causing Susan to look at him questionably.

Susan looked at Sirius "black this means absolutely nothing" she said cupping his cheeks in her hand a giving him a bit longer than intended kiss on the lips and backing away quickly instantly red.

It all happened so fast Susan grabbed lily and Alice followed with Mary. Marlene stood shocked. Sirius was even more shocked and redder if possible in the face.

"Come on mate we can't be here all day" James said grabbing Sirius' arm. Peter and Remus started pushing Sirius since he wasn't exactly trying to walk and off to defense they went.

later that night Sirius would not shut up about Susan. "her lips were so soft and I loved it, but I don't like her"

the I don't like her comment caused the three boys to die of laughter.

"for someone who doesn't like the girl you really talk about her a lot" James smirked causing Sirius to throw a pillow hitting James right in the face "oi" he shouted

"he is right Sirius, in this book-" Remus was cut off by Sirius throwing a pillow at him without even thinking Sirius threw one at Peter who looked at him weirdly.

"I didn't even say anything" Peter squeaked out.

"yeah but it was a just incase" Sirius mumbled.

James was about to go to bed when a thought hit him. "Sirius why the hell do you have three pillows?"

"four actually, I need to have my beauty sleep. wait actually I don't I'm sexy but just as a precaution. you guys should try the whole beauty sleep thing"

"hey!" the other three boys said in unison making Sirius snigger as they all drifted off to sleep.

3:56 a.m.

James groaned but he couldn't seem to go back to bed so he did the only thing he could think off. he slid out underneath his covers and made his way to the door making sure to be careful not to wake the others. as he closed the door back up and walked down the stairs he was greeted with a small red head his heart did a flip.

"hey Evans?" James said walking over to sit by here "this seat taken"

she looked up from her book and smiled at him "it is now" James couldn't help but look at her with a dumb smile on his face.

"stop" lily said looking away from him red in the face.

"wait what did I do?"

"you were looking at me with that dumb smile and you put your hands through your hair again"

he looked up and realized he had his hand in his hair and he immediately took it out "sorry" he said looking down at the floor

"it's okay" lily began setting her book down next to her "what brings you down here?"

"couldn't sleep. I've been having nightmares lately. I'm scared to sleep sometimes" he mumbles not daring to look her in the eyes.

"James, look at me" James hesitantly put his head up and looked into her eyes

"yes lily?" he asked even though it was weird to call her by her first name.

"you are strong you may be insufferable at times but you make up for it. I see you around your friends you are always there for them and I envy that. so please if there is anything I can do to help tell me."

James didn't stop looking into her big green eyes it did wonders for him he smiled at her "thanks, but there isn't much you can do"

lily sighed feeling really bad for James so she did the only thing she felt was right. she kissed him it was a short and simple kiss nothing more nothing less but to James it was like a million fireworks went off and just lit up his own world.

she looked up above them and he followed her gaze: mistletoe.

"goodnight James" she said grabbing her book going up the staircase.

"goodnight lily" he said just loud enough for her to hear.

after a few minutes or hours James wasn't sure but he made his way back up to his dorm. he slipped in and laid on his bed looking up.

he was still confused: where did the mistletoe come from?

but in the end he didn't care.

lily kissed him.

"man I love mistletoe" James whispered falling asleep.

AN: omg I'm so sorry this took so long to update to all you reading I'm truly sorry but I made myself write this. I hope you enjoy I told you a couple of ships: RemusxSusan SusanxSirius (I love them lol) MaryxJames Maryxpeter and JamesxLily (otp)


	6. Authors note

I'm so sorry I sort of just let this fanfic die but I promise right now I'll publish a new chapter every week!

lots of love from me Nyah?


End file.
